


Not The Way We Were

by WhiteWinds



Series: Not the Plan [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Break Up, F/M, M/M, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. After his talk with Jaime, Conner thought long and hard about his new bond with Robin, and one painful choice he must make.</p><p>2. After his talk with M'gann, it was time for Conner and Tim to decide where they stand now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta

The Watchtower was one of Conner’s favorite places to visit ever since he was created in the Cadmus labs. Not because he was now surrounded by the Leaguers, or now a member of the Justice League, no it was mainly for the view they had of the earth. The plant was breath taking with the sun’s light shining behind the blue plant, and surrounded by never ending darkness of space. He would spend hours standing in front of the largest window of the Watchtower and stare at the view of the earth, giving him a sense of peace. It was also great place for him to think. And for the past three days he has been doing a lot of thinking here.

After his talk with Jaime, Conner had a lot to think about with his new relationship with Robin and the fact that they are bondmates. It was still hard to wrap his head around the fact that he’s now mated to Robin, someone who was much younger than him. (Well not really if we’re being technical) Robin is in his sophomore year in high school and living with his guardian, Conner was in his junior year in college and living on his own with his own apartment. But Robin was always quite mature for his age, a lot more mature when Dick was at that age, and always handled everything like an adult then a teenager. So it kind of even out a little bit, just a little.

But after thinking long and hard about Robin and their bond, Conner finally came to a decision, one that was not easy for him to make.

“Conner!”

Turn away from the window, Conner spotted Megan walking towards him with a large smile on her face that use to light the room back when they started the Team, before Aquagirl died.

He offered a tiny smile to her as he full turned to face her as she greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After the Reach left six months ago, did they start reforming their relationship after they both came to an understand about the other, as well after a very long talk. Something that Conner didn’t think could exist for them after what happed between them. Don’t get him wrong he was still very upset what she tried to pull but was starting to forgive her little by little and start looking forward to what they once had.

Which made it all the harder what he had to do.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Megan asked with a smile on her face, her hands clasped in his.

He was going to miss these soft green hands.

Conner hesitated for a moment, not sure how to start. “Megan. We’ve… know each other for a long time, haven’t we?”

She nodded. “That we have. Six earth years if I believe, you and the others were my first real friends.” She blushed, “and you were my first boyfriend too.”

He forced himself not to flinch when she gave him this look when she said that.

“And you were my first girlfriend. If not the first girl I’ve met.”

She giggled.

“We’ve been through a lot together, haven’t we?”

She nodded. “And we still have lot to face still, together.”

And here comes the part that will break them both.

“You know I care about you, right Megan.”

“I know. And I care about you Conner.”

“Then you must understand what I’m going to say isn’t easy for me but it’s for the best.”

She frowned.

“We can’t see each other anymore, Megan. This is it for us, forever.”

She looked crushed. “But… we just got back together.”

“I know, but things changed. And…”

“It’s about Robin, isn’t it?”

His silence was all she needed.

She smiled sadly. “I should have figured when you two came out of that cave. I know it isn’t your fault, or Robins, neither of you were aware of your biology and you were both just following your instincts.”

“Then you have to understand why I can’t be with you anymore.” He told her. “Blue talked to me for a long time about this and that I need to talk responsibility for what I did, and he’s right. So that’s what I’m doing, I’m talking responsibility for my actions, even if I don’t want to.” Megan didn’t look at him, staring at their clasps hands as he talked while she listened. “I need to take care of my Omega.”

After Conner finished did she look up with this utterly heartbroken look on her face. “I understand Conner and… I think you’re right about this, but… it doesn’t make it easier though.”

“Megan-“

“It’s okay.” She let go of his hands, taking a step back, “You don’t have to keep explaining anymore, Conner. It’s for the best, and maybe… maybe we weren’t actually really met to be together after all.”

“Megan…”

“I need to go see Uncle J’onn while I’m here.” She stepped past Conner, stopping for a second to look over her shoulder at Conner. “I wish for the best for you Conner.” With that she continued on until she was gone.

Watching Megan leave him with unshed tears in her eyes crushed Conner, this was hurting him as much as it was hurting her. But it had to be done, and he just hoped that he won’t regret what he did, losing his first love.

Just as he was about to stare out the window, feeling as dark and empty as outer space, did the zeta tube announced the arrival of Wonder Girl, Impulse, Blue Beetle, and Robin!

Conner’s heart speeded up when he saw the boy wonder step out of the tube, who Conner hasn’t seen for several days, looking around the base as if he was on mission. When Robin spotted Conner by the window, he walked past Impulse and the others, and marched straight for Conner.

By the time Robin stood in front of Conner, both looking determined and nervous at the same time, did Conner feel like his heart was ready to burst out of his chest, not sure what to do or say to the Omega.

 Luckily he didn’t have to worry because Robin beat him to it.

“Can I talk to you for a moment.” said Robin.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his talk with M'gann, it was time for Conner and Tim to decide where they stand.

Conner followed Robin away from the window, and their teammates’ curious eyes, as Robin led them to a more private place to talk. To say that Conner was nervous would be an understatement to what he was feeling right now, he hasn’t seen Robin for weeks since their bonding, and now Robin suddenly appears before him, and ask to talk to him out of the blue. So Conner pretty much had every reason to feel nervous.

Now away from everyone, Robin stopped and turned to face Conner, head down a bit and his gaze at his and Conner’s feet, trying to find the courage to say what he’s been wanting to say since his talk to Bart.

This was so much easier when Robin practiced in front of the mirror, imaging he was talking to Superboy, at least he knew the mirror won’t talk back. But now facing the real Suprtboy, Robin was having trouble speaking his mind to the other boy. And Conner, bless Conner, he was at least staying quite, not looking angry at all but clam, as he waited for Robin when he was ready to speak.

It only took a minute for Robin to finally gather his composer, and look Conner’s face. “I… “ he paused for a moment, the words stuck in his throat. “How are you adjusting, being an Alpha?” Robin decided that was the safest topic to start with.

Now it was Conner’s turn to struggle when it was his turn to talk. “I’m… I’m doing okay. I think.”

Robin gave him a weird look.

“It’s strange, it’s like I’m seeing and smelling everything differently now. I didn’t know everyone had a different smell from one another.”

“You mean scent?”

“Yeah, scent.”

“That’s actually quite normal; everyone has their own specific scent. Usually that’s how people can tell what you are, an Alpha, Omega, or Beta, when you hit puberty, because even if everyone smells different they at least have a certain basic smell of their biology.”

Conner nodded.

Robin shifted in his spot, hesitating about the next question he’s about to ask. “So, what do I smell like to you?”

He looked at the shorter boy, a little surprise at the question for he hasn’t really tried to smell Robin before. “Don’t know I’ve never really tried.”

Robin nodded, a blush forming on his face. “Oh, okay.”

“Do you really want to talk about scents and smells?”

Robin shook his head, no.

“What do you really want to talk to me about, Robin?”

He sighed heavily. “No point then beating around the bush then,” he mumbled a little to himself.”

Conner didn’t comment.

“Look Conner you really don’t have to be with me if you don’t want to. I understand and if want to still be with Megan-“

“Actually we just broke up a couple of minutes ago before you showed up.” Conner cut it.

Robin had a look of horror on his pale face. “Oh god.” He covered his face with his hands. “I’m so sorry! It’s my fault! If I’ve only known I was an Omega when I was younger then maybe we would have avoided this whole mess. I’m sorry Conner, I-”

“Hey, hey,” Conner stopped him, resisting the urge to hold the Omega and the pheromones of distress he was giving off. “It’s not your fault that we broke up.”

“But-“

“It’s my turn to talk now.” Conner began. “I don’t blame you for any of this; you didn’t know you were an Omega, and I had no clue of my human biology and that I would turn out to be an Alpha. We were both obvious of ourselves and we were unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time and now we have to deal with our mistake.”

Robin finch a little at the last word, making Conner regret what he said but really that’s what it was.

“And during our time apart I have had a lot of stuff to think over and a lot of people to turn to for advice. I’ve talked to Ma and Pa about this, I even talked to Jaime as well.” Conner continued. “He… enlightened me on a few things that I really couldn’t speak to Ma and Pa about, and gave me advice of his own experience with Bart too. He said that his bond with Bart with kind of sudden too, even if they didn’t really form the bond yet or something. He kind of lost me a little there.”

Even if Conner didn’t get it, Robin did. Bart confided in him about his force bond with the future Blue Beatle and how he reformed a new bond with their Blue Beatle today. Talking to Bart actually helped Robin deal with a lot of his issues of his bond too.

“Which is why after talking to everyone about this I’ve decided that I… I want to give us a try.” Conner said so quietly it was almost a whisper, but Robin heard it.

Robin stared up at Conner, as if he grew a second head, his mouth slightly gapped open.

He couldn’t believe what he heard. Did Superboy say what he thought he said? That he actually wanted to stay mated to Robin of all people? Why?

“You…” he could barely say it, too much in shock right now, “You really want to be with me, me of all people?”

But Conner didn’t really give him an answer, just a shrug of the shoulders. “Well, yeah of course. You’re my responsibility now.”

“But you don’t really-“

“I want to Robin.” Conner stepped forward; his Alpha pheromones surrounding Robin that made him swoon a bit. “I want to maybe get to know you too.” He smiled.

Robin blush a bit at his smile, looking down to his feet as he too took a step closer to Conner. “I-I would like that too.” He smiled up at the other.

Seeing Robin smile did Conner start feeling a little more confident in his decision. “Don’t worry we’ll stick together in this.”

“You better be.” A dark deep voice broke through the air, startling the two teens as they jumped apart and quickly realize they weren’t alone anymore.

Behind them stood not only Batman, who was glaring daggers at Conner, but also Superman, who looked both concern and surprise, with a smug looking Nightwing behind the older superheroes.

“Batman!” Robin squeaked, “You’re back early.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep a look out for the next part of the series, known as 'Not the In-laws'


End file.
